lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Old Factory
|image = Oldfac1.jpg |imagedesc = Aerial shot of the Old Factory |type = *Disused factory |level = *Cordon |factions = * Bandits * Loners (after Bandits) |leader = * Wolf |doctor = *None |technicians = *None |merchants = *None |characters = * MadDog (in cutscene) * Petruha (after Bandits) * Proverb (after Bandits) |loot = |quests =*Find the second contact |notes = *Storyline location }} :The is a minor location found in Cordon, appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview * This is an area brought back from older builds. * The large brick building has three floors and is full of machinery. There is also a catwalk going all the way round the inside and the attic type room is very hard to maneuver in (the player will need to crouch a lot). * The Funneled building has two floors, more machinery and a catwalk making up most of the second floor. * Only one half of the garage is explorable but contains nothing of note. * This area is first populated by around six Bandits. After the player has assaulted the location, the area will then be populated by two Loners and Petruha. *Bandit spawns take place near the motor pool later in the game, and attempt to reoccupy the Factory and displace the Loners. Storyline :The player visits this location to complete a Storyline segment in the Find the second contact mission. As with the raid on the Car Park in Shadow of Chernobyl, the player may attempt this mission without assistance. There are no corresponding "extra returns" for such heroics in the Lost Alpha. Assault the bandits and find the contact * Head out from the Road Tunnel and head up the hill, past another swamp area to the Old Factory. When the player reaches a set of bushes just up the hill, a small cut-scene will trigger of one of the Bandits talking to MadDog about an item they have procured. * Once the cut-scene ends, the two will disappear and the player will be left to take out the remaining six or so Bandits around the factory (with or without the help of the assault group) * After the Bandits have been taken care of, proceed up to the second floor of the red brick building. In the middle of the room, underneath a Vine anomaly is the body of the dead Stalker, his PDA and the Night Star artifact he was carrying for Sidorovich. * Loot the body then head back to Wolf and then Sidorovich for the mission rewards. Side Missions * No side missions take place at this location. Notable Loot * A box of 9x18mm +P+ rounds can be found on the second floor of the large brick building (to the right of the dead Loner where the floor is broken) * x1 Cmuphob vodka, x1 Bandage and x1 Energy drink can be found in the attic room of the same building (in the south east corner) Notes * Wolf will make periodic trips from the Road Tunnel to this location after it has been taken over by the Loners. * After they're driven away from the camp, the Bandits will constantly attack the place by entering the back gates, so there's a fair amount of chances everybody inside the camp will find their end sometimes during gameplay. Gallery Old Factory (Cordon, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of the "Old Factory" Oldfac1.jpg|Aerial shot of the Old Factory Oldfac2.jpg|Another aerial shot Oldfac3.jpg|Front gate Oldfac4.jpg|Inside the large brick building Oldfac5.jpg|Inside Funneled building Bandits attack (Old Factory, Cordon, Lost Alpha).jpg|Defending the camp from constant Bandit attacks Wolf (Old Factory, Cordon, Lost Alpha).jpg|Wolf Petruha (Old Factory, Cordon, Lost Alpha).jpg|Petruha Proverb (Old Factory, Cordon, Lost Alpha).jpg|Proverb Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations